when you find heaven in hell
by KyokoYagami561
Summary: A girl who has lost everything tries to kill herself, in hopes to escape the hell that is her life, but what happens she is pulled back in time and arouses the interests of a certain demon butler and bratty master? yea i suck at summarys, ratings may go up later on. sebbyxoc cielxoc will be more pairings in future.


**I AM DIE AWESOME PRUSSIA!SUCK IT LOOZAS!kesesesesese~Hello my dear readers!You probally think im weird for acting like prussia right of the bat!YOU TOUGHT CORRECTLY!I am completely insane to the core...eh anyways I will be focusing on this from now on I will try to work on the other one too I will be rewriting it by the way it will be much better so R&R Pretty please~~~!**

* * *

(Olivia point of view)

Ive enough of it. all of it. All of the stupid, pointless shit with my mother, No, I wont even call her that.

That bitch. She takes my fathers life then leaves with my younger and abandons me to die. I allowed my self to be defiled repeatedly just to survive. I honestly don't give a damn about living any more. Hell, why else would there be a gun to my head right now? Heh, I dont know why im joking after all im about to kill myself, and its all her fault.

"My name is Olivia Annabelle Trancy. My friends call me Livvy,My mother murdered my father right in front of me then took the one thing I had left that I actually cared for, my little sister Ashlyn, so that is why on this day, August 28th 2012, I end my life, goodbye world I doubt youll miss me since youve already been so cruel. So in the words of Bad Apple from Touhou 4 'If I make another move if I take another step, then it all would fall apart, they'll be nothing of me left' all to true in my case, I made one last attempt to escape this hell and failed. I have finally given up. I decided to kill myself instead of face my future... im so pathetic. Oh well.",I recite with no real emotion at all.

I pull the trigger.

"Do you know who she is?",I hear a boy say.'_Am I in Heaven?'_

" I am afraid not, my lord",I hear a more mature voice state._'those are some fancy ass accents'_

I open my eyes to see a boy about my age with bluish-gray hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye his showing eye a pretty shade of blue,along with a man with black hair,red eyes and a...tail coat?_'why does a pirate have a butler?'_

"what the hell? Why are a pirate and a butler staring at me?", I mumble.

"I am NOT a pirate!", the boy snaps.

"Then what are you?",I say"you have an eyepatch...".

"I am a noble, and I have the eyepatch for a different reason!".

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Im in Black Butler. The boy is Ciel and the butler is Sebastian. I suddenly have an idea.

"Oh!Your earl Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis is your demon butler, which you made a contract with, you gave him your soul in order for him to help you find your parents killers and get revenge, you are the queens guard dog also known as the evil noble man, guardian of England's underworld as well as lap dog of the queen, before your manor burned down the head butler was Tanaka, but he was stabbed in the back so his endurance level is much lower than a a normal persons so he is usually a chibi, you have three other servants,finnian,the gardener,mey-rin,the maid,and bardroy,the cook,all three of which are completely useless but Sebastian makes up for it with his devilish skills, you named him after your dog and the latin word for repay,you own the funtom company,a very succesful toy company and your fiancée's name is elizabeth midford daughter of the marquis of scott, she is very skilled with a sword and goes all bad ass on some zombies and she has an obsession with cuteness, your aunt's name is angelina durless a.k.a. Madame red and her butlers name is grell sutcliffe. Oh,and your butler hides cats in his closet", I rant sounding as if it was the simplest thing in the universe.

The. Look. On. Ciel's. Face. Must fight to control laughter.

" I am impressed, my lady. May I ask your name?",Sebastian says._'OMG HIS VOICE IS EVEN SEXIER IN PERSON!3'_

"My name is Olivia Trancy", I reply with a smile.

"How do you know that much about me?!" Ciel demands.

"I AM, pause for dramatic effect, FROM THE FUTURE!" I say dramatically. Ciel looks at me like im insane. I dont blame him.

* * *

{Ciel P.O.V.}

This girl must be mad. Completely mad. But she still knows far too much for me to just let it go. She may prove useful in the future. I take a better look at her: slim body, long brown hair, blue eyes, very short, her right eye has a patch of brown or is it red?I believe its brown. An idea hits me

" Olivia, was it? Well, you will be working here as a servant and helping me in anyway possible, do you understand?",

"Wha? Why the hell would I do that?!", She yells.

{Olivia P.O.V.}

"Wha? Why the hell would I do that?!",I yell surprised. What he said was basically 'yo gon be mah beeyotch, got dat?'.

"Simple, if you are truly from the future as you say, then you have no where to live and if you work here pay includes room and board also you may very be useful if you know about everything that has and will happen to me",

Damn brat has a point. I scowl "Fine, you fucking brat".

"May I ask you what point in time you are from?",Sebastian says suddenly entering the conversation.

"21st century America", I say.

"Well considering your grammar is horrible, I suggest learning how to speak properly"

"Very well, my lord, may I enquire as to where my quarters are?"I ask doing my best to fake an accent and ignore Ciel's little smart-ass comment.

"I am impressed" wonderful my life is now complete "Sebastian she will be sharing a room with Mey-rin, show her the way",the little brat says waving us to leave.

"of course, my young lord",Sebastian says before bowing "miss. trancy please follow me"

"kk~"I say in a sorta singy way and I follow him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoLATERoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Ciel P.O.V.}

"Sebastian, can we trust this girl?", I ask looking up from my paperwork momentarily.

"I believe so my lord, just in case, should I dispose of her? I would be happy to eat her soul", My butler responds.

"Why are you so eager to consume her?"

"Her soul has a distinct smell that would drive most demons mad, much like yours, she has many layers to her, her past is most likely interesting, I look forward to seeing her darker side" The demon explains with a smirk.

"How do you think she knows about us?"

" It appears as if she is indeed from the future",

" Strange, what if she leaves? I mean, naturally being the queens guard dog I have many enemies, what if she were to leak that sort of information?"I ask.

" My my, so many questions"he says putting a hand to his face "in that case I will dispose of her immediately"

"Speaking of Olivia where is she?", I say looking at the black clad man.

" I believe she is being shown around my Mey-rin"

"Very well I wish to retire",

"yes my lord".

* * *

**Aly: hello to all! this Is your author speaking! I am aaaallllyyyyyy!**

**Ciel: What the hell are you doing?**

**Aly: Addressing my dear readers...**

**Olivia:HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Aly: Olivia what are you doing? I thought you were with Mey-rin**

**Olivia: I was till she smothered me with her boobs...**

**Aly: yeah the first time of many...**

**Olivia: REALLY?!**

**Ciel: ok before this gets out of hand thanks for reading and such...**

**Olivia &Aly:*fighting in corner***

**Ciel:*face palm*why do I put up with this...**


End file.
